


Up in smoke

by Conreeaght



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/pseuds/Conreeaght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected things in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny ficlet writted for [Wham! Splat! Porn!](http://wham-splat-porn.tumblr.com/) where the prompt was "up in fire". I have no clue about my interpretation of it and I'm sorry for my English.

The early morning sun coming through a cracked wall woke Iron Bull up.

“Too early,” he mumbled, turning over onto his side.

A mattress gave a long, wistful moan under the sudden movement of the Qunari's heavy body. It might be the right time for them to change settings. But he didn't propose the idea to the mage who valued privacy and discretion of their meetings in the Skyhold's ruined tower.

Dark, bare arm was showing from under a thick brown fur. His owner slept peacefully like the cold inside the tower didn't bother him at all.

“Dorian?” Bull tried to whisper, but it came out way to hoarse. He moved closer to kiss silky skin shining like a honey in sunbeams. “Kadan?”

The rest of the fur moved with a displeased murmur.

“....affas.” The ruffled head loomed from below the cover. “Why is so cold in here?”

Dorian together with his precious fur crawled on the top of the Bull's warm body.

“And why did you wake me at this ungodly hour?” he asked again pulling the sable over his head. “Kaffas...”

A litany of Tevene curses went on almost forever and the hot breath of mage tickled Bull's naked chest.

“The one with silver tongue,” the Qunari joked moving his hands under the fur on Dorian's hips.

“I didn't remember you complaining about that last night,” said Dorian peeking at his lover.

“And the night before,” replied Bull. “No, I didn't”

He moved his fingers over the place where Dorian's back was turning into his tastefully curved ass. The mage flinched under this touch, so he knew he'd found the right spot and yet he didn't stop describing gentle circles every now and then.

“So why did you...” Dorian gasped when Bull's nimble fingers shifted wandering slowly between his buttocks.

“Oh, you know,” murmured the mercenary still playing with mage's entrance. “We have many hours before anyone would need us there.”

“Where are putting those exactly?” Dorian arched his back not protesting for real. They both liked their little games.

“You know well enough,” Bull laughed. “So, do you need repeat from the night?”

Dorian emerged from under the fur in his whole naked glory.

“Which one?” he asked and bestradldled the Qunari.

“It seems the one you wanted to ride the Bull all by yourself,” joked the mercenary grasping lover's hips tightly.

The mage leaned over gracefully. His cold as ice lips brushed against Bull's chin and the corner of his mouth, but the long-awaited kiss didn't came. Dorian's teeth chattered.

“I can't do it,” Dorian groaned. “It too cold. My skin is freezing.”

Bull embraced him pulling quickly to his chest.

“Let me warm a little then,” he spoke right into the mage's ear.

He changed places with Dorian, putting the smaller man under him quickly.

“See,” he murmured pressing lover's gently into the mattress. “I'm better than any puny fur of yo—”

A loud crackle filled the chamber and they both felt the bed falling apart right under them.

Bull caught Dorian in the last moment and turned letting the mage to land on him.

“Well, that's unexpected,” murmured Dorian under his breath. “Are you alright down there, amatus?”

“Yeah, yeah,” spoke Bull sitting up with lover still on his lap. “That's not the first bed that broke under me.”

Dorian grimaced and smoothed down his bristled mustache; his usual sing of nervousness.

“That's it...” he muttered. “Cold.... anyone can enter anyway... beds falling apart... and why...”

“Termites, maybe?” Bull pulled tensed up mage to himself. “Leave it, kadan.”

“Enough! We are using my bed next time.”

“Oh, good, so there'll be the next time after all,” joke the Qunari.

“Vishante kaffas! That is not funny!”

“A little, it is.” Bull rose from with Dorian in his arms. “Now, come here, kadan...”

“What? Where are—”

“Your bed, obviously.”

 


End file.
